The Oregon Hearing Core Center (OHCC) will support seven principal investigators, funded by the NIDCD and other institutes, with a strong focus and a substantial record of accomplishments in the auditory and vestibular sciences. The goal of the OHCC is to centralize expertise on bioengineering, imaging, and mouse genetics in order to enhance presently funded research projects, including stimulating collaborations between participating investigators. In order to achieve these goals, three Core facilities are proposed. Core 1 (Bioengineering; Alfred Nuttall, director) will provide computer hardware and software support, as well as expertise and instrumentation for measurement of hearing acuity in live animals. Core 2 (Imaging; Dennis Trune and Peter Steyger, co-directors) will centralize confocal and electron-microscopic imaging through the existing OHRC infrastructure. Core 3 (Mouse Molecular Genetics; Peter Gillespie, director) will provide expertise on mouse husbandry and genotyping, as well as providing services for assembly of transgenic and gene-targeting constructs. By providing services not available through existing grants, this core facility will enhance research carried out by core-facility users and stimulate productive collaborations.